Biscuit: The Movie
'Biscuit: the Movie' is an simulator ride at RBSHSP & RBCA. It opened in June 5, 2007 & is the sequel to Biscuit 4-D, which debuted 4 years before in AdventureRyan. Queue: At the midway, everyone has to watch one of Talk Show Kenny's Kennyworld reports while millions of clips from the show play, all toke place at Kennyworld. By the time Mr. Kenny talks about the first roller coaster in the park, Biscuit & friends come to ride the new ride. Mr. Kenny warns them about how scary it is, & tells them that the Caillou puppets will help him if he wants to get help. To his dismay, he tells the viewer to enter his funhouse to enter the ride. At the funhouse, Mr. Kenny leads the viewer (& all of the dogs) to meet his team: Fluffys 1 & 2, the puppets & Albert. As soon he puts on a vest, Gilbert says that no one is allowed to ride if they have searing gas pain. The viewer is then put into the ride's boarding station, & Mr. Kenny tells all that they must watch an safety video. The video is played as the viewers exit the funhouse into an hall to the simulator car, which Mr. Kenny calls an Kennycar. Millions of Time Warner Cable Kids trailers & shows play as the viewers wait for the ride to start. Ride: The Talk Show Kenny cast members come to celebrate the viewer's arrival, until Biscuit interupts to say the ride has to start now. Mr. Kenny accidently turns his back & presses the wrong button: the "ON" button! The vehicles (one big, one for anyone who wishes not to sit in a moving seat) jerk forward & lift upward to the top to the theater. The viewer's cars move toward the two cars (one of them holding Mr. Kenny, & his team, the other holding Biscuit's team) & accidently bump right into them, the four cars diving down into the first drop (the seats move causing them to join the action). As soon as they turn left, Biscuit finds an boulder heading toward his car & leaps off backward onto the next track. The boulder chases Biscuit & the viewers, causing the viewer to leap off the ride & into the Kennyworld Circus Tent. The viewers go right onto the balancing string, & right onto a trampoline, causing them, & Biscuit's friends' car to break out of the circus onto the Babies in Toyland ride. An giant dragon toy (operated by an sinister ride operator) chases them out of the park & onto the main part of Staten Island, where the Kennycars appear in the mall, right into the food court & right into Breakfast Island, an mountain made for the ride (things like an broken record playing "Jingle Bells", an acorn, & an TV fall on the viewer). Beans from Looney Tunes tells them to go away because he was tired of falling down on them. The viewer runs into the park again & the Mr. Kenny face falls down. The viewer spy the idented Kennycar, but they run into a telephone pole, causing Rexy to use Mr. Kenny's Capture-o-Claw to catch the viewers, but the simulator car backs up & bump right into them, causing the seats to vibrate. Biscuit says that the 3 cars (the one with his team & the other 2) has to catch up to him & make him run into the mud at the end of the ride. The viewer flies throughout downtown, causing Tucker (who is pulling the Doggy Express) to almost stop, an traffic jam & an collision with an truck. The viewers & the cars fall onto a cliff (the car retracts itself into its original postion) & onto the end of the ride, causing the Mr. Kenny team to fall into an mud pit & the three other winning the chase. The viewer is then ushered to the Circus Store as Mr. Kenny is trying to pull his team out of the mud patch. Opening & Commercials: In December 2006, after CBS' kids programing, an 63 second commercial was aired for the ride's arrival. The commercial was taken in a book (like in the Talking Words Factory II: Code Word Caper video trailer) that shows what will happen in the ride. In March 2007, to celebrate the park's 11th anniversary, an commercial for RBSHSP was shown with the walk around Biscuit character riding the car & jumping out of the ride right into the same pit in the film. This was repeated for the Ryan Bannon's California Adventure park's 5th anniversary. In June 2007, 1 day until the ride opened, the last commercials were an advertisement for the RBCA version, & an "One Day Tuesday" which reveals that the ride, supposed to open May 26, 2007 will open on June 5th of the same year due to problems with Mr. Kenny's new roller coaster. The ride soft-opened May 26, 2007. But the date for the real opening was June 5, 2007. An ball drop was made for the theater's open. The RBCA opened June 19, 2007, but in 2010, the entrance & interior were toned down from 74 minutes to 35 minutes. The hall has been transformed into a funhouse maze & the hall to the ride leads to the Biscuit's Boardwalk store.